When The Clock Chimes
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'I will meet you on the other side' Kiss my bruises and wipe away my tears.


a/n; I know I promised a Multi Fic piece but I just haven't got time to keep one running at the moment guys! I've got so much to do, assessments, e journals, log books, essays and all the stuff for the Christmas show, plus my audition for Cinderella! Honestly after Christmas when stuff clears up I might start one, but for now I might stick to little one or two shots! Anyways here is a little one shot, I hope you enjoy it, please, please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>The mark hung over his head, burning a bright, dazzling green against the night sky. It was ugly, ugly of what it represented, the dark mark; the mark of the Death Eaters. The entire castle would soon be convulsed in chaos, it would soon dissolve into madness. Of course Draco would be a huge part of that, doing anything to protect her among it all. It was funny really, a year ago he would only consider saving himself but now? Her life was far more important than his own; at least in his eyes.<p>

Draco glanced up at the mark, burned into the sky. He felt his mark prickle and he felt disgusted, disgusted that he had gotten himself into this, that he had endangered everyone and everything he cared about, especially her. He had no choice of course, no choice what so ever. Working as a double agent was never easy, it was damn right horrible, but Draco knew that it was the only way to win the war, it was the only way to destroy Voldemort.

He had worked for both sides since the start of 6th year. Snape had cornered him and then Dumbledore and he had agreed, to save his family and to save her. He knew he would never have agreed to go both sides if it had not been for her, she was the key reason he was on the Orders side, and Dumbledore god damn knew it, shady bastard.

Draco took a deep breath, he stood waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive, stood waiting in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. It was his job to lead the Death Eaters in, lead them into a castle filled with Order Members. It was a horrible job, leading everyone to slaughter. That was the plan, for the Order members to pick of as many Death Eaters tonight, Draco would get a few scars to look real of course, and then Dumbledore, well Dumbledore would be dead by the end of the night, it was the only way for Snape to gain full trust from the Dark Side, to gain Voldemorts trust.

He stood awaiting, running a hand through his untidy hair. He looked untidy overall, he knew he would look a lot worse if he didn't have her, it was always her, sorting him out, kissing his bruises and wiping away his tears. God damn he loved her, and he would do anything to protect her tonight, if it even meant his own life, he would protect her.

"Draco?" Her very voice tore him from his thoughts and he glanced sideways, a ghost of a smile hitting his lips. She looked beautiful, even in distress. Her bushy hair flying around her face, dark smudges under her eyes and her robes not the usual pin neat. She looked wonderful and Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless, before running, running away with her, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't a coward and neither was she. "Are you alright?" She spoke softly, her hands coming to his face, he felt her thumbs smooth across his cheekbones and he immediately felt calm, as he always did around her.

"I'm fine Granger" He said softly leaning in closely to her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her close. He kept quiet and for once so did she. They just held one another, tightly, so tightly it felt as though he may snap her but he couldn't bare to let go, he just couldn't. She was keeping him together, he needed her now, he could feel the prick of tears, but he wouldn't succumb to crying, not in front of her.

Hermione didn't have the same reservations and as Draco pulled back he noticed her cheeks speckled with tears, he gulped down his own and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "We'll be fine Granger, we always are" Draco said softly, his grey eyes staring into her brown ones, never breaking contact, his thumbs rubbing soft circles at her hips.

"I know we will, I'll meet you on the other side" Hermione said softly, her eyes sparkling, and Draco swore he could see a glint of gold in those Gryffindor eyes, damn those beautiful Gryffindor eyes. Every god damn thing about her was beautiful, right down to her bushy hair and her constant desire to be correct.

"Too fucking right" He said before leaning down for a real kiss, it was lingering and soft, Draco could taste her tears and a taste that was purely Granger's "I love you" He said as he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against hers, his hands were shaking and he clasped them with hers.

"I love you too" Hermione spoke, her eyes shutting and her nails digging into his. He held her close before he heard the clock chime and he knew their time was up, it was time to go. "Goodbye Draco" She said, her voice soft and beautiful. Her lips smashed to his and he held her close, desperately close before he felt her break free, his arms felt cold without her, and he didn't turn to watch her leave, he couldn't; he knew he would run after her , and he couldn't let himself, he had to do this, it would save her in the long run.

Draco took a deep breath before turning to the door that was slowly materializing. He clenched his fists together, the tendons white. He could still taste Granger on his lips and he licked them quickly, her taste gave him courage as he stepped forwards, ready to meet with death.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think you guys! Much love!<p> 


End file.
